


Say It With Hot Pockets (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>参加Livejournal上的Older Not Dead活动。<br/>我的命题是：吃不上饭</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say It With Hot Pockets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722812) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**听我说**

 

 

Title:Say It With Hot Pockets

Author:Draycevixen（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

Additional Tags:

Angst, Pining, Drabble Sequence, Community: older_not_dead, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus

 

**Summary** **：**

Written for the "Older Not Dead" 2014 community challenge over on Livejournal.

My prompt was: Skipping meals.

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1722812>

 

授权：

 **BLANKET PERMISSION (under certain conditions):** I am happy to give permission for any of my stories to be translated or podficced as long as you link back to my original story and credit me. It would be particularly lovely if you wanted to post it to AO3.

 

 

**摘要：**

参加Livejournal上的Older Not Dead活动。

我的命题是：吃不上饭

 

**警告：**

虐心，渴望，100字Drabble系列，S3-S4之间

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

没有R，作者这次太小心了。

 

译者本人不分攻受，AO3不分攻受，这篇文没有插入，只有春梦里的手X（一句话而已），所以译者判断不出究竟是RF还是FR，请需要避雷的同好绕道，谢谢。

 

最后一段开头是刻意重复主语。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Say It With Hot Pockets** **听我说 =====**

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

他知道自己应该再吃点儿，肚子里咕噜咕噜的叫声甚至都把窝在毯子里的Bear吵醒了，可他没时间。

 

在Harry Dodo勤勤恳恳的珍版书工作之余，他的全部精力——Root所谓的幽默安排留给他无尽的渴望——都花在了拯救世界上，他不得不束手束脚，小心翼翼，免得惊动撒玛利亚人（Samaritan）。

 

只要他能和John——Mr. Reese，还有大家说上话就好。他知道自己或许永远见不到他——他们了，希望他——他们……该死的，他希望 _John_ 换了新的身份能过得开心。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Finch看上去瘦多了。

 

John花了整整三个月才找到他——前特工必须做好自己在Bronx动物园灵长动物区保洁员的工作——鉴于之前那么长时间的接触，不难理解Root脑子里想的是什么，那女人永远不会让助手猴子（helper monkey）踏实安稳地做一份普普通通的体力劳动。

 

每天晚上John都透过小个子公寓的玻璃窗看着Finch，直到看着他精疲力尽爬上床；他心里暗暗高兴，因为见到Harold依旧安全。

 

John的肚子咕咕直响，可他忽略了，仅仅再呷一口咖啡。他早已习惯艰苦的日子，但Finch没有，而他很担心Finch。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 3**

  

 

他蜷在John身上，一只手套弄自己的性器，另一只手滑腻的五指缠绕着John的——门铃响了。

 

半梦半醒间，他跌跌撞撞从沙发上爬起来，Bear小跑着跟在身后。透过猫眼他看见一个年轻人抱着大大的购物袋，于是打开门。

 

“您好，先生，一个叫Bruce Wayne的家伙，凶巴巴的，给了我二十块，让我把这些送过来。”

 

关好门，Finch将装满微波速食品和方便面的袋子放到咖啡桌上。里面有张字条，写着 ** _永远_** _不要开门_ 。

 

Bear凑过来，嗅嗅购物袋，呜呜哼了几声。

 

Finch拍拍他的脑袋，“我知道，Bear。我也很想他。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

他们曾一起吃饭。

 

他们很可能会因为饮食失调而患上败血症死掉，他们之间还隔着六十英尺的距离。John在街对面的屋顶上，可他宁愿饿着，也不会用这个换取在曼哈顿最高级的餐厅吃上一顿。他思念Harold的声音，但世间没什么是完美的。

 

他想要的，是走下屋顶，走到Finch身边，吻他，告诉他最重要的一件事，那是在他们分别的这段日子里，John只在心底对自己承认过一次的，最重要的一件事。

 

他能得到的，是每天晚上Harold在熄灯之前，贴在玻璃窗上的手掌。

 

所以每一次，John都会张开五指“贴”上去，当做回应。

 

 

END

 


End file.
